Not Just a One-Night Stand
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca and Chloe sleep together but don't get a chance to speak the next morning.


**Not Just a One-Night Stand**

Chloe sighed contentedly as she rolled over onto her side, smiling when she saw that her one-night stand was still asleep. They had met at a nearby club and had spent hours talking and enjoying each other's company. While talking they discovered that they were staying at the same hotel and decided to walk back together. The elevator ride up to their respective hotel rooms had been full of flirtation and obvious attraction. Before they knew it, they were making out in the elevator, which led to a lot more behind closed doors.

The redhead briefly wondered if Beca would be up for a morning quickie but as her eyes fell on the alarm clock on the nightstand behind the sleeping brunette, a slew of curse words escaped her. She sprung out of bed, the action surprisingly not waking the girl beside her. This made Chloe smirk. She had definitely given the brunette a workout last night.

Chloe quickly threw on her clothes and as she made her way to the door, she halted. She spun back around and searched the room for a pen. "Damn it," she muttered when she couldn't find one. She poked the brunette in the side. "Hey, Beca." When Beca didn't move, Chloe shook her a bit but still didn't manage to wake her. Shaking her head in amusement, she left the room to head back to her own in order to get ready for the competition that she was already really late for. She would come back after the competition to get Beca's number.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Chloe was in her hotel room making sure she had everything in her duffel bag. She looked over at her best friend who looked miserable as she tossed things into her own bag. They had lost the competition and were packing up to head back to Barden.<p>

"If Alice didn't hate me before, she despises me now," Aubrey said as she tossed a shirt into her bag.

"It's fine, Bree," Chloe assured her. "There's always next year. It's not your fault that we lost. Alice put too much pressure on you. She knows what happens when you get stressed. We'll own this competition next year."

Aubrey nodded in agreement as she tried to be positive. "We totally will. Come on, let's get out of here. The bus ride back home is going to be so awkward with Alice glaring at me."

"At us," Chloe corrected as she exited the room. "She thinks me being late threw everything off."

Aubrey chuckled. "Was the one-night stand worth the wrath of Alice?"

Chloe grinned. "Most definitely. But it wasn't just sex. We actually had a lot in common. She's big on music. She wants to be a deejay. I actually need to stop by her room and get her number."

Aubrey stopped in front of the elevator and quirked a brow. "You're not seriously contemplating turning your one-night stand into something more are you?"

"She's checking out colleges. That's why she's here. She said she might be moving to Atlanta," Chloe informed her. "Her dad lives there."

Aubrey frowned as she narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "How old is she?"

"Um, she just turned eighteen a few months ago," Chloe answered and stepped onto the elevator when the doors slid open.

"Chloe!" Aubrey chided as she stepped onto the elevator as well.

"What? Three years isn't a big age gap," Chloe replied. "We're stopping on her hotel room floor so I can get her number and say bye."

"And what if she doesn't move to Atlanta?" Aubrey asked, curiously.

"Then we'll at least be friends," Chloe replied. "Or maybe even a long-distance thing. She's _really _hot, Bree."

Aubrey shook her head. "You're ridiculous."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped off. Chloe began to walk down the hall but as she reached Beca's room, she saw a hotel maid exiting it.

"Excuse me, is anyone in there?" Chloe asked as she peaked over the woman's shoulder.

The maid shook her head. "The person who was in there has checked out."

Chloe's eyes widened. "How long ago did she leave?"

The maid shrugged. "I guess about an hour ago."

Chloe's shoulders slumped and she let out a sigh. "Thanks," she said before turning to leave.

"I'm never going to see her again," Chloe said, disappointed that she hadn't tried harder to get Beca to wake up that morning. "This day totally sucks."

* * *

><p>Months later...<p>

Chloe was at the activities fair handing out Barden Bella pamphlets when yet another person breezed by without acknowledging her. She dropped her arm down to her side and huffed. "This is useless."

"Don't be a negative Nancy, Chlo. We just need a few girls with bikini ready bodies who can sing."

Chloe glanced around, her eyes widening when she spotted the girl from the elevator. "Ohmygod!"

Aubrey frowned and looked where Chloe was looking. "What?"

"Remember when I was late to finals?" Chloe nodded in Beca's direction with a smile. "There's the reason why."

Aubrey scrunched up her face. "Her? She's so alternative, Chloe."

"And amazing," Chloe said with a grin. "She's walking this way!" Chloe set the fliers down and ran a hand through her hair. "How do I look?"

"Overeager," Aubrey muttered, not wanting Chloe to be distracted from the task at hand.

Chloe ignored Aubrey's comment and when Beca neared them, she called out to her. "Hey!"

Beca turned her head from the booth she had been looking at and when she spotted the familiar redhead, she was shocked. "You."

Chloe's smile widened. "It's great seeing y-,"

"Yeah, I've got to go," Beca cut her off and began to walk away.

Chloe frowned as she watched Beca walk away from her. Was the brunette embarrassed about their one-night stand? "I'll be right back."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "We have fliers to pass out, Chloe!"

"I'll be right back," Chloe said before rushing off to catch up with the obviously angry brunette. "Beca!"

"I'm busy," Beca replied.

Chloe reached for Beca's hand to stop her. "Whoa, slow down. Talk to me, Beca. What did I do?"

Beca folded her arms across her chest. "Nothing." She knew she was probably overreacting but when she had woken up to an empty bed, she had felt like an idiot for expecting her and Chloe to keep in touch.

"Definitely doesn't seem like nothing." Chloe bit at her bottom lip. "Come on, what's wrong?"

"I've got to get back to my dorm," Beca replied. "Have a good one."

Chloe followed the brunette as she began to walk to her dorm building. "I will follow you and then sit outside of your dorm room singing boy band music until you speak to me."

Beca sighed and turned around to face Chloe again. "Look, I'm sorry. We had a good time at the club and then back at the hotel. I was expecting something to come of it. Totally stupid, I know. I enjoyed your company and it sucked when you just left without a word. Especially when you had gone on about us becoming "fast friends" and hanging out if I moved here." Beca looked down at the ground sheepishly. She never became attached to anyone but in the little time she had known Chloe, she had become hooked. "If I knew it was really just going to be a one-night stand, then I would've never gone that far with you."

"That's not stupid at all," Chloe assured her. "And it wasn't just a one-night stand to me. I tried to wake you that morning but you were totally dead to the world. I was running late for the a cappella competition I told you about so I had to leave. When I came back you were already gone. Trust me, I was devastated. I would've tried to find you but I couldn't really do much with just a first name."

Beca dropped her folded arms down to her side. "So…" she gestured between them, "this could still be a thing?"

Chloe smiled and nodded happily. "It could definitely be a thing."

"Awesome," Beca smiled. "Sorry about earlier. I was kind of a jerk."

"Apology accepted." Chloe pulled Beca in for a hug. "It's really good to see you."

Beca was caught off-guard by the action but allowed the redhead to hug her.

"We have a lot of things to catch up on," Chloe replied.

"Want to go somewhere to talk?" Beca asked. "I mean, if you're not busy."

"Um, give me a second." Chloe rushed back over to Aubrey, smiling widely. "We worked things out. Can we take a break from handing out fliers?"

Aubrey looked at Chloe in disbelief. "Aca-scuse me?! We need people, Chloe! You can't just abandon ship because of some alt chick."

"Give me an hour and I promise I will find us a solid group of girls."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever."

"Thank you!" Chloe headed back over to Beca and linked their arms together. "So how much convincing will it take for you to audition for the Bellas?"

"A hell of a lot," Beca replied as she allowed Chloe to guide her to wherever they were going.

"Hold on." Chloe pulled away from Beca and went back to Aubrey. "I'm going to need an extra half hour."

Aubrey glared at the redhead. "Why?"

Chloe grinned. "For recruiting purposes, I swear."

"You better come back with at least one solid potential Bella," Aubrey warned.

"All over it," Chloe promised as she began to walk away. "Or at least I will be," she said to herself as she made her way back over to Beca.


End file.
